It Happens
by Sanity on Strike
Summary: There was little to say besides they were high, a bit drunk, and liked sex. Kira x Kato - just smut.


It Happens

There was little to say besides they were high, a bit drunk, and liked sex. Kira x Kato - just smut.

There was little to say besides they were high, a bit drunk, and liked sex.

Kato's eyes widened slightly-his beer fell out of his hand on to the wooden floor of Setsuna's house.

Kira took no notice to the mess made as he slipped his tongue into Kato's mouth. Kato let out a short and surprisingly soft moan into the kiss when he felt Kira's forceful tongue, finding himself mezmorized by the sensation the movements of their mouths against eachother could bring.

The place had a pleasing scent. The air smelled a bit like smokey incense and Setsuna's strangley angelic scent. That angelic scent was practically a mysterious aphrodisiac for the two boys. The house was large and despairingly empty, unlived in. Setsuna was often left alone here. Kira wasn't even sure if his Father lived here anymore or if he was just paying the damn bills so he'd seem like a good enough father as to not kick his kid out, but not actually have to acknowledge his existence.

Speaking of Setsuna, he'd likey be home any minute, but one thing led to another as they so often do, and no way either were backing out now. It was like a contest, always like a contest.

Kira had Kato pinned against the dining room wall, Kato unable to struggle very successfully against his inhuman strength. What normal man had that sort of power? But when Kira felt Kato begin to suck on his tongue and slip a leg between his legs, kneading his groin, he could feel himself hardening deliciously.

Kira released Kato's wrists to slide both his hands up Kato's smoothe chest, feeling every inch in arousing patterns, and moved his lips to a soft neck.

Kato leaned his head back against the wall, closing his eyes in bliss and breathing heavily as he gripped Kira's hair.

"Ah...F-fuck, Kira...", Kato was feeling suffocated by Kira's every move, for it felt there wasn't any place on his body that was neglected, proving so by his arousment becoming glaringly obvious by the bulge in his dark blue jeans. He continued his rythmm against Kira's clothed crotch with his thigh, their bodies tightly pressed against eachother.

Kira's hands found their way to Kato's ass, but before he took a good feel, he harshly pulled down Kato's jeans and boxers with one quck tug. Kato winced a little as the fabric unleashed his standing length. As Kira pressed against him to grip his ass, his cock pressed against the cool and rouch texture of Kira's jeans. At the feeling he gasped and the two began moving against each other.

Kira inhaled deeply before stateing. "Alright. I've decided. You're getting it up the ass. Now."

The joking, yet demanding, tone sparked Kato's rage, "Fuck you, man! I-", but before he could make further complaints, Kira moved his hand up against his cock in just the right way, changing his words into a low moan.

"O-okay. Let's just do...do it.", Kato managed to get out.

Kira whispered in his friend's ear, sending shivers up his spine, "Then bend over the table."

Kira licked his lips as Kato did just that, and spread his legs, trying to relax his ass as much as possible for what was coming. Was Kira going too use no lubrication...? He woudln't put it past him, really.

But just as Kato began to worry about it, he felt a lubed finger trace around his hole, the sensation going straight to his dick.

"Mm, you're lucky I grabbed some lotion from the bathroom in case this came in to play...", Kira spoke lowly into Kato's blond hair, his free arm holding him up on the table and his hand pinching Kato's nipple.

Kira must've known full well Kato could take his cock without so much prepreation, but Kato realized quckly Kira was playing with him, torturing him with degrading yet oh so wonderful tantalizing touches in attempt to drive him crazy. And it was working.

"Aaaaah, damn...it...nn...Kira just, just put it in, god fucking damn you...", Kato panted out.

Kira snickered at how Kato sounded cute instead of intimidating as he might've hoped, then began undoing his pants just enought to let out what Kato craved.

Readying himeself for a good go, Kira used both hands to gently pull apart Kato's smooth ass cheeks to give him a good view of that puckered little hole. It was wet and begging to be filled, making him all that much more eager to fuck the little blond punk senseless.

At the feeling of hungry eyes taking in his most private of places, Kato shut his tight and grasped at nothingness on the table as he tried to prepare himself for what he know was soon coming. It'd been awhile since he last did this, so he was a bit uneasy over such a memorably painful situation.

Kira positioned the head of his cock against Kato's hole, and watched it as it slowly dissapeared into the tight heat causing Kato to make small pleasured sounds. Kira stopped to admire the view for a moment, then without much warning began steady hard full length thrusts into his writhing friend.

Kato began seeing white behind his eyes immediately, it growing stronger with each thrust - his prostate was found almost as soon as Kira had started.

Kato could feel it building inside of him, and he knew he was going to cum soon. It wasn't often he came without actually having to touch his cock, but when he discovered the wonders of gay sex, he found it was indeed possible and oh so good.

He was beginning to have trouble breathing. A few more thrusts took him over the edge and his seed spurted out onto the table and the wooden floor as he arched his back further.

"Oh God...", Kato mumbled into the table and tried to find himself through a mind clouded by lust. Kira still pounded into him.

"K-kira, d...don't cum _inside_." Kato panted. Surely Kira'd would hear him out on that. It would be incredibly unpleasent afterwords.

Kira stopped for a moment, grabbed Kato by his hair and guided him to his knees facing his wet dick seeping a few drops of precum.

Kato's eyes went wide in shock as Kira finished himself off with a quick couple strokes of his hand and found his release all over his friends' face and hair. Halfway throuh, Kira put his tip against Kato's soft lips which opened from what might have just been bewilderment.

Unsure of what to do, Kato swallowed, paused for a second to breathe, then wiped off some of the semen on his cheek with disgust.

"You jerk.", Kato glared up at Kira, who was caressing the punk's dirtied face.

A small thump and a faint fizzing from the entrance of the room made both Kato and Kira's heads dart towards the noise.

There stood Setsuna, eyes wide in shock and mouth slightly agape with a fallen six pack of beer on the floor beside him.

"Y-you guys...", Setsuna began then trailed off, lost for words, and instead laughed nervously and tried to look away.

Kato's face slowly turned bright red, his expression humiliated and panicked. Being caught in the act finally sunk in and he got up and rushed to the bathroom to wash himself off.

Kira nonchalantly buckled his pants back up, got out a smoke, lit it, and took a long drag.

"Sex is just sex. It happens.", He shruged and took another drag. "I've taught you this, haven't I?"


End file.
